


For You

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Koujaku bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Aoba, there were a lot of things Koujaku would have never done in bed. But if it was for him, Koujaku was ready to try anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> written for cockslutciel at tumblr

“Mmmph, oh fuck, Aoba,” Koujaku grimaced, feeling both of Aoba’s fingers push deep into his ass as his other hand rolled the soft flesh of his sac, fondling each of his balls lovingly. They had been preparing what had seemed like far too long. But Aoba insisted that they go slow, to make sure Koujaku was ready.

Not that Koujaku minded the wait at all.

They were close, sweat-sticky skin tacky as they moved against one another—Aoba to rewet his fingers with lubricant, Koujaku to spread his legs a little further. The younger was back moments later, his soft abdomen draped over the firm ridges of Koujaku’s back. The trembling fingers pushed past his ass once more, penetrating him slowly, this time going knuckles deep. A sudden burn sizzling down Koujaku’s nerve endings. Clipped fingernails dug into the sheets.

“Ah, Aoba, a little slower,” he said through a shuddering breath. He felt the younger tense up behind him and he frowned.  “Just a little, bit. Ah, it feels so good Aoba.” He reached a reassuring hand back, stroking the soft expanse of Aoba’s bare thigh.

“Don’t lie,” Aoba said, not bothering to use sarcasm.

“It’s okay, babe. Keep going,” Koujaku said, trying to keep his voice even. He shifted his hips a little, a jolt of pleasurable pain causing his hips to buck towards the bed. Aoba slowly, tentatively started again, moving his fingers at an even pace. Even if it was the second time, there was still that stinging feeling, his stubborn muscles being reminded of the ways they had previously stretched.

Instead, he focused on the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock pressed against him, the reddening tip of his penis leaving little smears of precum across his tanned skin, and his labored breathing, hot over the nape of his neck. Aoba continued to thrust, adding a little more force as his fingers began to tremble. Koujaku’s cock quivered at the sensation, hanging heavy between his powerful thighs.  

“Does it feel any better?” Aoba asked, almost whispering. Koujaku could hear the syrupy lust in his voice and smiled. If anything, this anal play was stimulating Aoba quite a bit as well.  

“Just fine,” Koujaku replied, adopting the same low tone. “Though I think we should move on…to other things.”

“Ah, y-yeah.”

He pictured how deep Aoba’s flush gotten, how his eyes shifted to stare off at some random part of Koujaku’s bedroom. Smiling, he turned around, as far as his neck would allow. Aoba met him halfway for an awkward but indulgent kiss.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Aoba murmured against his lips, between gasping inhales.

Koujaku lingered on that thought. Was this really okay? A year ago, he would have never pictured himself being submissive in the bed—ever. He was strong, protective, the type of guy who loved to please others. So, when Aoba had introduced him to the idea for the first time, Koujaku was surprised how willing he was to allow Aoba, his sweet, crybaby Aoba, to penetrate him this way. And yet, he had enjoyed himself that time. Sure it was awkward getting the positioning right, and Aoba cried (though they weren’t allowed to talk about that anymore), but it was one of the most beautiful moments they had shared…at least in Koujaku’s opinion.

“Only with you Aoba,” Koujaku replied, giving those plush lips another long kiss. He could feel his boyfriend’s cheeks get hotter.

“Shut up,” he murmured, pulling back once more. Koujaku took a deep breath, letting his eyes slip shut. He anticipated it and yet he still jumped when Aoba’s thin fingers were replaced by something thicker, even hotter. Resting his head onto his forearms, cock swelling as Aoba’s leaking tip gave his hole thin layer of precum, Koujaku’s mouth went dry when he felt the first push.

When he felt the crown of his penis get sucked in, Aoba’s eyes rolled and his fingers twitched desperately over Koujaku’s muscular shoulders, his fingers pale in comparison to the dark ink that etched his skin. The man’s entire body tensed as Aoba sank further and further into him, panting feverishly above him, until Koujaku felt those soft balls press against the curve of his backside.

Koujaku’s mouth slacked open, letting his own breathing spill out over the satin pillow. His muscles spasmed around Aoba’s throbbing member, earning him a keening moan that pushed straight to his ears, causing him to shiver with pleasure. To know that Aoba felt so good… He just listened to the young man’s breathing above him, slow, deliberate, the both of them waiting for some unspoken hint that Koujaku would be ready for movement. Though he didn’t quite know what that was supposed to feel like, when his walls were quivering around Aoba’s shaft, not necessarily stinging but searching for leftover space.

Aoba began to suck at the knob at the base of Koujaku’s spine, hotly, desperately, leaving the skin moist with his saliva. “Mhm, Koujaku, I love you.” The words were heavy, Aoba’s tongue thick.

“Aoba, mmnh, you can move sweetheart,” he managed to pant. Aoba nodded, settling himself back over Koujaku’s strong back, his hands placed over the older’s. He gave a few thrusts, just as gentle as he was with the fingers. He wasn’t thrusting in even strokes, hips snapping a few times, experimentally.

He whimpered. A hand began to comb through Koujaku’s dark hair. “Ah, Koujaku. Does this feel alright?” he asked, hips moving slowly. Koujaku took him in, suctioning his length.

“Ah, don’t worry about that now, Aoba. It’ll feel good for me eventually,” Koujaku said, which mustn’t have been the right answer, because Aoba cutely flicked the back of his head.  

Eventually the younger found a pace, picking up speed. Koujaku spread his legs a little further apart, feeling the sudden openness cool on his skin that was pricking with searing heat where the two of them met. The only moment he felt more exposed in his entire life was the first time he showed Aoba his tattoos. And now, he was surprisingly comfortable in this position, letting Aoba widen and open up his muscles, taking in every inch of his lover’s girth.

Koujaku groaned, eyes going unfocused as Aoba’s hips began to knock into him a little bit harder, faster. The position made moving a little limited, but Koujaku prefered having the intimacy of their bodies pressed together, their breathing mingling, their hands intertwined, rather than a deep, slapping pace. Suddenly, all he wanted was to kiss Aoba, slowly and deeply, experience their pleasure face to face.

“Aoba,” he grunted, fingers twisting in the pillow cover. “Oh please, face me.” Aoba’s eyes opened hazily, taking a second to recognize Koujaku’s request. He nearly collapsed as Koujaku guided him out from his hole, but luckily, Koujaku was there to help pull him back to the head of the futon, Aoba’s cock laying lazily on his belly, the tip flushed a plummy red. His lips, plump and flushed, looked delicious and Koujaku couldn’t help but taste. Aoba tangled his hands in his hair, kissing him back fervently.

“I love you,” he said as they parted and Koujaku grinned.

He straddled Aoba’s hips, taking long deep breaths, as the younger held up his cock for Koujaku to penetrate himself. The feeling was even deeper than before and Koujaku’s eyes slipped shut, adjusting to Aoba’s length one more. After a beat, he began to intently ride him, as if he wasn’t being stretched deeper than he ever had been before, as if the stabs of pleasure weren’t causing his legs to quiver and his cock to shake.

Aoba was whimpering underneath him, fingers restless. Eventually they found their way to Koujaku’s cock, rubbing mercilessly at the swollen head, the spurts of precum making things slick. Realizing they were both about to reach their peak, Koujaku took Aoba’s hand into his own, twining their shaking fingers together. Aoba brought their hands to his mouth, kissing over the scars and knicks on Koujauku’s knuckles.

“Ah, Koujaku, yes, yes.” Aoba’s eyes wrenched shut, his whole body beginning to tremble as the first wave of pleasure rolled down groin. He snapped his hips erratically a few more times, his penis beginning to throb within the older. “I’m—I’m gonna—”he released a tight, pitchy noise, and Koujaku was suddenly filled with lover’s release. Lost in the midst of his own release, Koujaku began to tighten around Aoba’s sensitive penis, milking him of the last of his orgasm.

“Oh, fuck…I’m coming too…yes, stroke me just like that, Aoba,” he moaned. “You feel so good.” Koujaku pierced himself again and again, until his inner walls spasmed. “Ngn.” He came all over Aoba’s chest.

It had taken them a few moments of being connected, before either of them moved. The sheets were sticky, the summer air saturated with their scent. Koujaku was the first to roll into Aoba’s arms, the younger already drifting off into sleep. He smiled, pushing some of Aoba’s sweat slicked fringe away from his eyes.

It wasn’t until he got up, that the felt the pain. It had certainly been worse his first time, but goodness gracious, Koujaku’s legs felt gelatinous underneath him. He could hardly make it to the other side of the room for a cigarette.

“I just wanna let you know,” he murmured to no one in particular, once he was back in bed. He gave up on the cigarette. Koujaku had resituated Aoba in his arms, letting the younger snooze as he lolled against his chest. “You’ve made me a changed man.” With that he pressed a kiss to Aoba’s salty forehead, loving the way his eyelids fluttered in his sleep.


End file.
